UnNamed File
by The Heartful Hearts
Summary: New Author, New FanFic, Emm... Summary gagal, yang intinya adalah Yami terdampar di suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui berkat Millenium Puzzle dan belum sempat menyadarkan diri dari horrornya, kini bertambah lagi horror yang ada di depannya /Maybe Shonen-Ai/ or Maybe rated M for later, belong to Litte Yagami, MONARCHSHIPPING! and Many More! I'm just an assistant
1. I

**UnNamed File**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH Character or this story!**

Hehee—Author yang hanya ingin mencoba pengalaman menjadi Author pertama kali di FanFiction, dan ini adalah projek pertama saya—umm, sebenernya ini dan semua cerita yang ada dibawah bukan karangan saya, lho? Kenapa? karena idenya di dapatkan oleh Teman sekelas saya yang juga Author gila disini **Litte Yagami**, jadi kalau ingin bertanya kenapa saya update cerita yang ide pemikiran berada di otak orang diatas *nunjuk nama yang di bold* karena dia males update! Silahkan membawa bamboo dan bakar rumahnya rame-rame *propokator* bisa dibilang juga ini Fic Collab dengan dia, *kalo dia mau ngetik ngak nyumbang suara doank* Yah, silahkan di Enjoy~

Emm.. disini, Yugi bukan **FEMALE** seperti di Fic **Litte Yagami**, semua Chara tetap ber-**Gender** sama seperti di Anime.

**.**

* * *

**MonarchShipping, Time Travel?**

* * *

Hari ini… Yami duduk termenung sambil menjaga Toko Game sendirian, ya, setelah ia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua setelah duel penentuan di reruntuhan kuno itu, Thanks RA! Dia akhirnya memiliki tubuh sendiri—yah walaupun dia harus merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena dibandingkan memiliki tubuh, ia merindukan hari-harinya menjadi roh yang menunggu Millenium Puzzle.

Sementara menunggu Yugi—Aibounya yang tentunya masih berada di Sekolah sedang menuntut ilmu, sementara Kakek yang kini pergi meneliti lagi di pegunungan Alpen selama 1 Minggu, hidup Yami seras bosan—Ia bahkan menolak jika ada yang menantangnya untuk berduel kartu atau semacamnya, Aneh memang kenapa sang Raja Duel ini menolak tantangan orang yang ditujukan kepadanya. Yami sendiri berpikir bahwa ia ingin mengistirahatkan pemikirannya sejenak dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kartu maupun Duel, karena sepanjang hidupnya selalu ia lalui dengan tantangan-tantangan maut dan semacamnya itu, _To save the world from evil_ dan beberapa yang lain.

"Haaahh…" untuk ke 200th kalinya, Yami menghela napas sambil merebahkan dirinya ke meja memperhatikan beberapa anak-anak yang kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan kartu-kartu yang ada di etalase Toko tidak sabar untuk mencobanya dalam duel, bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka meminta saran Yami tentang deck mereka, dengan senang hati Yami membantu mereka sedikit walaupun harus ia akui ia jadi meras teringat kembali hari-hari dimana ia begitu bersemangat berapi-api saat memainkan kartu-kartu miliknya.

"Kak, Yami!" paggil seorang anak laki-laki mengenakan kaos merah

Yami menoleh kearah anak laki-laki tersebut sambil menaikan alis heran "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya

Si anak laki-laki mengangguk sambil menunjukkan deck miliknya "Kak, Duel sama aku yuk!" sajaknya dengan semangat ditambah dengan tatapan mata yang cemerlang memohon ia agar menerima tantangannya.

Yami berpikir sejenak—kalau ia menolak tawaran itu dengan alasan ia sibuk pasti anak kecil itu akan terluka hatinya karena tawarannya ditolak, Tapi di sisi lain juga ia sedang malas untuk menerima tantangan duel saat ini, Yah, mau bagaimana lagi… Ia tidak perlu serius melawan anak kecil kan?

"Hemm… Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja ya…" ucap Yami menyetujui sebelum kemudian membuka laci meja dan mengambil susunan deck yang sudah terletak dan tersimpan disana.

"Hore! Aku pasti Menang~" ucap si Anak laki-laki bergembira

Keduanya duduk diatas kursi yang saling berhadap-hadapan dengan para anak-anak kecil lainnya kini sedang melihat pertarungan keduanya, dan juga tidak ingin melewatkan untuk menyaksikan pertarungan sang Raja Duel yang legendaris itu—serangan demi serangan juga kartu demi kartu saling dikeluarkan oleh kedua belah pihak, sampai pada akhirnya—Yami mengeluarkan kartu magic Mirror Force dan menghancurkan tiga monster yang ada di arena lawan sebelum kemudian menamatkan permainan ini.

"Horeee~ Kak Yami menang~" sorak para anak lainnya senang sambil memeluk Yami layaknya ia adalah seorang babysitter di toko ini.

"S-Sugoi~ Sesuai namanya, Kak Yami memang Hebat! Lain kali aku juga akan berusaha keras untuk jadi seperti Kak Yami!" ucap si anak laki-laki berapi-api

"He—Eh, teruslah berusaha ya… Siapa namamu?" tanya Yami pada anak itu

"Kenta Shigure~ Panggil saja Kenta kak!" jawabnya

Yami mengangguk kemudian menepuk kepala anak itu sambil tersenyum "Nah, Kenta… kalau kau percaya pada kartu-kartu di deckmu itu, mungkin kau bisa menjadi Duelist yang hebat di masa depan nanti…" ucap Yami mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sellau ia ucapkan yang merupakan pedomannya saat ia bertarung melawan siapapun, Tidak peduli kau memiliki kartu sehebat apapun atau Magic Card sekuat apapun di Arena, kalau kau tidak memiliki keyakinan yang kuat kau mungkin bisa menang, tapi itu bukanlah kemenangan yang sesuangguhnya karena hanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan bukanlah duel yang sesungguhnya, kau juga harus percaya pada setiap kartu di dalam deck yang kau susun itu—sesulit apapun, terpojok sampai yang paling terpojokpun, pasti kau akan mendapatkan jalan sesungguhnya dengan kartu-kartu yang kau percayai tersebut.

"Oke! Aku akan percaya pada Deck ini~" ucap Kenta sambil menunjukkan deck di tangannya dengan bangga kepada Yami

Dan—Karena hari sudah hampir sore, tentunya para anak-anak kini sudah pulang walaupun Yami harus memaksa mereka secara halus agar mereka mau pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dan terima kasih atas duel tadi, kini ia mendapat banyak sekali tantangan dari penggemar-penggemar kecilnya di dalam daftar yang mereka tulis, sepertinya ia harus berduel melawan mereka mulai besok, hari selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

Setelah menutup Toko, Yami segera beranjak naik ke atas menuju kamarnya dengan Yugi. Begitu melihat ranjang yang empuk ditambah dengan rasa lelah akibat berduel melawan para penantang kecilnya yang terus berlanjut itu, Yami langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya berusaha untuk terlelap dan mendapatkan istirahat yang nyaman mala mini dan melupakan hari-hari yang melelahkan saat ini—Ah, bahkan ia juga berandai-andai kalau saja ia masih berada di dunia masa lalunya itu dan ia masih menjadi seorang Pharaoh, ia bisa bertindak sesuka hatinya, bolos rapat, menyerahkan semuanya pada Mahaad atau mungkin Seth sementara dirinya bermalas-malasan di taman Istana dengan santainya. Masa-Masa yang seharusnya ia lakukan lebih banyak saat itu…

**TRIIINGGG!**

Tanpa disadari oleh Yami, Millenium Puzzle yang diletakan di atas meja belajar Yugi kini bersinar dengan terangnya hingga menyelimuti ruangan kamar tersebut. Sementara Yami malah sudah terlelap di dalam tidurnya, tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi dengannya selanjutnya karena begitu sinar dalam Millenium Puzzle perlahan meredup, sosok Yami yang kini berada di atas ranjang juga hilang seketika entah kemana.

* * *

_Panas…_

_Kenapa semuanya jadi panas seperti ini…_

_Kemana bantal dan selimut milikku?..._

Yami berpikir sambil meraba-raba disekitarnya, halus—tekstur apa ini? Seperti butir-butiran yang aneh ditambah lagi hawa panas yang membuatnya serasa seperti daging steak yang dimasak setengah matang ini, padahal ia merasa selalu menyalakan AC di kamar dari pagi sampai malam atau seterusnya, jadi mana mungkin suasananya menjadi panas mendadak kalau ia selalu mengatur remote AC 16oC atau bahkan lebih turun kebawah lagi kalau perlu.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Yami langsung beranjak terduduk diatas kini pasir yang melintang dari ujung sana sampai entah kemana sejauh mata memandang, tidak menemukan apapun yang ada disekitarnya kecuali pasir dan beberapa burung pemakan bangkai yang sedang bergumul jauh di depan sana.

Mata Crymson Yami yang tadinya mungkin setengah sadar karena baru saja terbangun merasa ia berada di alam mimpinya ingin segera terbaring lagi sebelum sebuah pemikiran melintas…

Ia ada di padang pasir…

T-Tunggu!

"HAH!" sontaknya kaget sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan mata Crymson yang terbelalak bagaikan disambar petir Osiris yang sangat dahsyat sambil melongo melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya "**WHAT THE HELL!** APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!" serunya tidak percaya dengan suara oktaf yang begitu tinggi bahkan kalau bisa menggema hingga ujung sana.

* * *

**Lu:** And—CLIFFHANGER~ xD

**Hehehehe, Mohon Kritik dan bantuannya yah semua yang berada di Fandom Yu-Gi-Oh yang sudah senpai-senpai ini, maklum saya masih Newbie dan seumur hidup belum pernah nonton YGO **(miris) **kecuali liad gambarnya di Mbah Gugel atau baca komiknya doank yang edisi kurang jelas. Kalau ada salah kosakata dan yang lainnya harap diberikan komentar.**

By the way, kayaknya Fic ini bakal dibuat Shonen-Ai, dan **Litte Yagami Osanowa **yang bertanggung jawab FULL dengan rangkaian Fic ini, wajib comment yang namanya di cantumin! *nunjuk nama yg di underline*

**Seperti kata nih satu orang pas di sekolah "Kita buat YAMI menderita!" *insert evil laugh***

**Enjoy~**


	2. II

**Lu:** Hi! Back again with me—Yay me! Ehemm okay, terima kasih atas dukungannya kepada Lu yang masih baru disini, Lu juga masih belajar **step by step** kok di Fandom Yugioh ini~ masih banyak yang ngak Lu ngerti soal FFn tapi yah—berkat gugel dan nih satu *nama di bold chap 1* sedikit mulai ngerti deh akhirnya. Dan btw, sebagai Author baru terima kasih buat yang udah reviewww~

**For Gia-XY  
Mess:** Dendam sama si Yami di Fic dia *nunjuk Litte* Umm… Kagak tahu tuh satu anak mikir apaan, tiba-tiba langsung bilang "Gue ada ide! MonarchShipping!" yang Lu inget tuh anak masih sempet WiFi waktu belajar Fisika *sory brow, tapi yang w bilang kenyataan* dan satu lagi, Bahasa? Dewa? Bah—kagak Gia-senpai, *nunjuk Litte* nih, dia yang ngedit… di kertas coretan trus di ketik sama Lu dan apdet dah~ wahahahaha, Lanjutt? Okeh, kalo nih satu mau ajak kompromi, soalnya Lu nagk tahu banyak soal YGO sih ._. Maklum yah~

**For ****Kurochishisuji KinamoroSuchiro**

**Mess:** Hahaha, makasih pujiannya tapi menurut Lu alurnya kecepetan sih buat yang pertama, tapi yah biasa lagi males ngetik dan pengen langsung apdet aja, suka sama Yami toh? Hemm… Jagoan Lu sih demen sama Isis~ bisa ngeramal masa depan gituh *ngarep pengen ngeramal masa depan sendiri* coba Millenium apa tuh lupa namanya, jadi punya Lu, pasti jawaban soal ujian bakal ketebak semua wahahahaha~ *maklum lagi ujian*

**For Ruega Kaiba**

**Mess: **Oh—Ru-senpai~ *SKSD* terima kasih sudah me-review~ Hehehe~ kalo Lu ada kesulitan ngak apa-apa kan nanya ke senpai? Masih jagung muda soalnya disini hehehe~ Ara, adiknya Seto Kaiba selain Mokie toh? Hhe, Yoroshiku nee Ru-Senpai~ *bows*

**For Blue Clouds**

**Mess: **Yupe, ini Shonnen-Ai, Blue-senpai ngak suka shonnen-ai iya? *miringin kepala* soalnya dikit sih yang make shonnen-ai di Fandom ini *penjelasan riset* jadi pengen coba aja membuat shonnen 1 kali hehehehe… Yoi, collab ma nih gila satu Author yang kerjaan ngak pernah kelar/diterusin… kalo rated M? *naikin alis* Blue-senpai suka jijik baca rated M? tenang aja, masih aman kok di chapter ini, kalo rated M semuanya akan dibuat oleh Author yang bersangkutan~ berhubung saya masih Author suci yang belum pernah biki rated M~ *kedip* Thanks reviewnyaaa~

**For Saint-Chimaira**

**Mess:** Arigatou dukungan dan juga reviewnyaa senpai~ *bows* Ehehe, sebenernya pengen sih nonton tapi… yah karena kalo di net itu pikiran langsung blank, adanya Lu malah main game OL duluan ketimbang nonton *anak game*, pernah sih nonton di sekolah, sama numpang WiFi, tapi Cuma 1 episode waktu Isis lawan Kaiba doank *lupa no episode* xDv nanti kalo ada waktu tenggang Lu tonton~

**For BAKA-Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**Mess:** Bwaahhahaha—Kok tau sih ndut~ xDv.. enak aje minta traktiran! Udah telat u! yeee… anak muridmu ini hebat kan~ meski baru FUJO semi doank~ sisanya tinggal tanya ke u lagi :p Okeh Fine! Jadi collab nih! Berhubung ni account bisa dipake buat collab-collaban~ *dikira apaan kali* -_- yee w tw lg ujian Bro! tp tenang kan udah sedia brankas wahahahah

**For All Readers and Guest**

**Mess: **Wah! Makasih semuanya yang sudah membaca dan menikmati~ Terima kasih dan tetap terus menikmati cerita ini~ tidak di tuntut kok buat review~ Cuma nuntut ke satu orang aja wahahaha~ Keep enjoy aja ya!

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH or THE STORY!**

**.**

Okay, Chapter 2—Hemm, di Summary Lu nulis bakal Rate M suatu saat nanti yah? O-Ow, ngak punya pengalaman jadi khusus buat yang itu Lu menyerahkan tugas kepada yang senior** *seenak jidad ngomong* **berhubung masih polos dalam menulis Harem wahahahaha~ kecuali baca lho, kalo **BACA** sama **NULIS** beda jauh ya kan? Ada yang setuju kagak?

**.**

Masih banyak yang lain tapi untuk Chapter yang sekarang Lu hanya akan menampilkan itu saja**. **Dan** MONARCHSHIPPING—**juga cerita ini pengen Lu buat sebagus mungkin dan** LITTE! **JANGAN NYUMBANG SUARA! Bantu kerja! Makin gendut juga u!

**.**

* * *

**The King & The Paupers, A Woman?**

* * *

Mimpi apa yang Yami terima sekitar 10 MENIT yang lalu sampai-sampai membuatnya kini malah berada di hamparan padang pasir yang luas—bahkan jauh lebih luas dari hamparan pasir yang ada di Gurun Sahara sekalipun, Man, andai saja dia tahu apa yang sedang menimpanya kini.

Dan inilah dirinya, berjalan layaknya seorang yang hilang tanpa tujuan yang entah kemana ia terus berjalan menyusuri pasi-pasir yang begitu luas ini—sepertinya ia mengerti sekarang bagaimana nasib para Narapidana yang dulu sering diberikan hukuman pengasingan di Gurun Pasir yang mematikan bahkan sangat mematikan karena mereka akan mati perlahan-lahan ditelan oleh ganasnya Gurun tersebut.

_Bicara soal Mati…_

"**Heck**—Mana mungkin aku mati disini!" protes Yami sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan tambah berantakan lagi akibat stress yang berkepanjangan tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari pemikirannya ini "…Pikirkan sesuatu, Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatku sampai terdampar ke tempat misterius yang aneh ini…" gumam Yami sambil berjalan berusaha mencari titik terang permasalahannya tapi percuma, otaknya buntu tanpa satupun ide yang terlintas untuk merasionalisasikan apa dan kenapa ia berada disini!

Setidaknya…

Setidaknya ia harus tetap melangkahkan kakinya mencari mungkin tempat untuk berteduh dan juga sumber air untuk diminum—Tenggorokannya terasa begitu saki saat ini…

**Zraassshh~ Zraaassshhh~**

Yami dengan langkah yang linglung tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan juga tidak menyadari suara ringkikan kuda yang jauh berada di belakangnya, pikirannya terus berada di dean dengan perkataan mencari tempat dan air, atau setidaknya menemukan Oasis di padang Gurun seperti ini.

Ia bahkan terlalu buta untu menyadari seorang Pri dengan masker hitam kini menuruni kuda miliknya hanya untuk berjalan di belakang Yami dan.. HUP!

"APA YANG—!" ucapn Yami langsung terputus, begitu si Pria hitam misterius itu memukul tengkuk kepala Yami membuatnya langsung _knockdown_ diatas pasir tidak berdaya, Yami bahkan tidak bisa menyerang balik lantaran kondisi fisiknya yang sudah lemah saat ini

Si Pria langsung membopong Yami menaiki kudanya sebelum kemudian meneruskan perjalanan ke depan—satu kata yang akan di dapatkan Yami ketika ia sadar nanti adalah Kabar yang sangat buruk sedangkan si Pria sendiri tidak mengetahui bahwa wajah pemuda yang ia bawa itu mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat penting di tempatnya berada.

* * *

_Ugh…_

_Kepalaku terasa saki seperti baru saja terkena sesuatu yang berat…_

_T—Tunggu, aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki dan tanganku…_

Dengan pemikiran yang seperti itu, dengan Instant Yami langsung membuka matanya mendapati dirinya kini berada belakang sebuah panggung besar, dengan tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan kencang di depan oleh tali yang kuat, pakaiannya juga kini sudah berganti dengan pakaian puti penduduk biasa kalangan bawahan. Yami menoleh sekeliling menyadari banyak sekali orang-orang yang sama seperti dirinya kini mengalami nasib yang sama dan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian mewah kini berdiri di atas panggung sedang mengajukan permintaan harga kepada kalangan rakyat yang tampak mengelilingi panggung.

_Apa dia berada di pertunjukkan aneh lainnya?_

_Tidak… Mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu ditambah lagi pakaian penjaga yang menjaga tempatnya saat itu mirip dengan tata cara pakaian penjaga di Mesi Kuno dulu…_

_Dan kalau dugaannya benar…_

Ia berada di tempat 30.000 tahun sebelumnya terlebih parah di Mesir Kuno 30.000 tahun SM dan yang membuat lebih memburuknya keadaan saat ini adalah…

_Dirinya sedang diperjualkan menjadi Budak…_

Batin Yami langsung berusaha menyadarkan dirinya saat itu juga, mana mungkin ini bisa terjadi—kalaupun bisa hanya satu…

"J—Jangan-Jangan, Millenium Puzzle yang…" gumam Yami yang menelan ludah dengan horror mengetahui pada akhirnya ini adalah perbuatan Millenium Puzzle kenapa ia berakhir di tempat seperti ini, Tapi bukankah di Pharaoh disini? Kenapa kalau dirinya seorang Pharaoh dia malah turun derajat kembali ke masanya yang dulu kini dari seorang raja langsung turun jabatan ke kasta yang paling rendah dari semuanya yaitu… Budak?

_Benar-Benar Mimpi buruk di Siang Hari…_

Kemudian, tiba saatnya giliran Yami yang akan di lelangnkan—Yami hanya menghela napas memikirkan apa akan terjadi hal yang buruk setelah ini? Sudah turun derajat menjadi Budak dan kemudian di lelangkan, justru sekarang dia harus mengalami nasib untuk diperlakukan layaknya seorang rendahan yang menurut oleh Majikan yang membelinya.

Ketika Yami berdiri dan naik ke atas panggung… semua mata yang memandangnya terpana sekaligus shock setengah mati, bagaimana tidak karena wajahnya begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka hormati disini, bahkan sang penjual yang menoleh menatap mata Crymson Yami langsug bersujut takut.

"Oh, Ra! Ampuni aku—Ampuni aku!" serunya sambil membungkuk dan mengucapkan berbagai mantra

"Dia mirip sekali! Dia orang Asing yang sengaja menyamai kedudukannya dengan sang Pharaoh!" seru rakyat

Yami yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tercengang, Apa yang barusan mereka bilang tadi? Pharaoh? Muka yang sama?—Apa mereka Gila! Dia ini memang Pharaoh yang asli!—well setidaknya itu julukannya dulu tapi…

"Makhluk asing! Enyah kau!" seru para rakyat mulai melempari Yami dengan baru kerikil layaknya ia adalah seorang criminal

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah terkutukmu itu lagi! Kau mencoreng nama baik sang Pharaoh!" seru mereka semakin merajarela melempari Yami dengan batu

Okay—Ini aneh… dan itulah batin Yami yang kini harus menerima lemparan batu-batu kecil itu mengenainya akibat amukan para penduduk yang begitu tidak senang melihat wajahnya yang dianggap mirip dengan sang Pharaoh.

"Kita bawa dia ke Istana! Biarkan sang Pharaoh menentukan hukuman yang pantas untuk si peniru itu!" pelopor salah seorang dari mereka

"Ayoo!" seru semuanya menyetujui ketika tiga orang naik ke atas panggung hanya untuk menarik Yami turun secara paksa dan menyeretnya menuju Istana

Oh—Bagus sekali deritanya kali ini, menjadi Budak, mendapat perilaku layaknya Kriminal kelas kakap dan sekarang ia harus diseret ke depan istana-nya sendiri hanya untuk menerima pengadilan dari dirinya yang adalah Pharaoh—_WHAT'S IN THE WORLD GOING ON!_ Dia Pharaoh kan? Seharusnya dia yang menjadi Raja! Kenapa jadi seperti ini dan terlebih dari itu, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Millenium Puzzle terhadapnya mengirimnya kesini.

* * *

**Ancient Egypt Palace, Throne Room**

* * *

"Hoamm…" Atem menguap pelan dengan malas mendengarkan ocehan para petinggi Istana di depannya yang menjelaskan tentang apa saja yang sedang terjadi di luar Istana, keadaan geografis kerajaan saat ini, bagaimana hubungan-hubungan antara Kerajaan tetangga lainnya ditambah dengan Acara-Acara yang akan diadakan di kota yang harus ia kunjungi—sambil berpangku tangan ia berharap dirinya bisa bebas keluar dari ruangan pengap ini dan menyantaikan dirinya di kamar pribadi miliknya dengan bermalas-malasan.

"Jadi, Saya mendapat kabar bahwa…"

Atem memutar bola mata dengan malas sambil bergumam di alam pikirannya tidak mempedulikan ucapan si petinggi tersebut yang sudah tua—orang tua memang selalu banyak bicara dibandingkan yang lainnya, pantas saja Shimon selalu suka mengoceh di depannya.

_Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla… Cepat keluarkan aku dari ruangan sesak ini Bla Bla Bla Bla_

_Bahkan kamarku jauh lebih menyenangkan dibadingkan tempat aneh ini…_

_Haaah… Ra! Kalau aku harus mendengarkan ocehannya lebih dari ini…_

"Kemudian saya berkesempatan langsung untuk—!" ucap si Petinggi mulai memasuki paragraph baru dalam ceritanya dan Atem yang sudah duduk sejak pagi kini merasa darah dan emosinya begitu naik kalau sampai ia mendapat ronde tambahan mendengarkan ceramah tanpa guna tersebut—lebih baik ia mendengarkan ocehan Seth dibandingkan dengan ucapan petinggi yang banyak mulut ini, Ia baru saja ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan tahta tapi tiba-tiba aksinya terurungkan karena…

**BRUAKH!**

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" ucap seorang pengawal mengganggu ketentraman ruang rapat dna sukses membuat si petinggi itu kembali ke tempat duduknya

_Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan doaku, Ra!_... batin Atem senang akhirnya ocehan tersebut berakhir sudah kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada si pengawal

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Atem singkat padat dan sangat jelas merasa ia tidak perlu mengatakan dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang lagi

"Para Rakyat datang kemari Pharaoh, dan—dan sepertinya mereka membawa seseorang yang telah melakukan tindakan tidak terhormat tentang anda Pharaoh…" ucap si Pengawal

Atem menaikan alis heran, melakukan tindakan tidak terhormat tentang dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan tindakkan yang tidak terhormat mengatas namakan tentang Pharaoh!" ucap Karim kepada pengawal tersebut

"S—Sepertinya dia sengaja mempermalukan Pharaoh dengan menyamakan penampilannya seperti Pharaoh…"

Atem tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud si pengawal kemudian "Kalau begitu suruh mereka kemari dan membawa orang itu bersama mereka, aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang sudah melakuakn tindakan tidak terhormat itu atas namaku…" perintah Atem

Dan beberapa saat kemudian…

"T—Tunggu! Aku tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun!" bantah Yami yang kini dipaksa atau lebih tepatnya diseret oleh dua orang yang masing-masing menggenggam kedua lengannya memaksanya berlutut

"Diamlah—Peniru! Biar Sang Pharaoh yang menentukan hukuman yang pantas untuk peniru seperti dirimu!" sahut salah satu dari mereka

Yami hanya menggeram—Apa-Apaan ini, dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa untuk melakukan perlakuan semacam ini, lagipula siapa sih Pharaoh sekarang, mana mungkin ada dua orang bermuka sama di dunia ini, Yami mendongakkan kepalanya dan kini mata Crymsonnya terbelalak melihat mata Crymson yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian kebesaran serta mahkota kerajaan.

Bukan hanya si mata Crymson itu saja, bahkan semua yang ada di dalam ruang Tahta juga mendapat reaksi yang sama, bagaikan tersambar oleh petir sekaligus di guncang oleh kekuatan Obelisk yang dahsyat.

"Demi, RA! Apa mataku tidak salah melihat semua ini~" ucap Shimon dalam keterkejutannya sambil mengucek-ucek matanya

Seth dilain pihak hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil mengernyitkan alis melihatnya "Sudah merepotkan memiliki 1 Pharaoh kini ada 1 orang lagi yang membuatnya tambah kacau…" gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, maklum, kalau Atem menghilang entah kemana dialah yang harus kena musibah mengerjakan pekerjaan Atem

Isis hanya bisa memandang kedua orang yang mirip itu sambil menutupi mulutnya yang tercengang "Oh, My… Dia memiliki rupa yang sama dengan sang Pharaoh…"

Sementara Yami dan Atem yang masih saling berpandangan dengan wajah horror yang ditunjukkan Yami sementara wajah aneh yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan oleh Atem, semakin membuat tidak jelas suasana.

**_DEMI KURIBOH—SI BERUANG IMUT, APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI DISINI!_**

Atem membuka mulutnya sepertinya sudah mulai tersadar dari _shocking news_ yang ia lihat kali ini, "Siapa sebenarnya _wanita_ ini? Dimana kalian bertemu dengannya?" ucapnya

Yami mengangkat alis tidak percaya sebelum kemudian menyembur "Aku ini **LAKI-LAKI** tahu! Siapa yang kau bilang WANITA, hah!" protes Yami tidak terima di katakan sebagai seorang wanita oleh dirinya di Masa Lalu dengan tampang sok _cool_ begitu—asal dia tahu saja, dia itu type cowok _hot_ yah, setidaknya di abad 21 dia mendapatkan julukan seperti itu

"Tidak sopan sekali kau!" protes salah seseorang berniat memukul Yami yang sudah berkata lantang

Atem langsung membuka mulut mencegah orang tersebut sebelum ia bisa memukul Yami "Tidak apa, biarkan saja…" ucapnya dengan tenang, bahkan Yami hanya menaikan alis melihat dirinya di masa lalu itu dari atas sampai bawah—kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang sekarang, apa dia kalah keren dengan dirinya di masa lalu?—ARGH!

Shimon menghampiri Atem "Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan tentang semua ini Pharaoh?" ucapnya menanyai sambil melihat Atem dan Yami berulang-ulang mencoba mencari cara membedakan keduanya selain mata yang sama, suara yang sama dan juga rambut yang sama.

Atem bertopang dagu sambil memandangi wajah Yami—cukup manis juga, batinnya saat itu dan akan sangat sayang sekali dia harus menghukum _wanita_/_pria_ ini karena memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya ayng bahkan jauh lebih manis.

Yami hanya menelan ludah melihat dirinya di masa lalu a.k.a Atem memandang dirinya dengan penuh observasi seperti itu, biasanya dulu ia melakukan itu kalau ia mendapatkan sebuah ide menarik untuk dilakukan terhadap seseorang atau lebih buruk mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas diterima orang yang menjadi tahanan Istana.

"A—Apa yang kau lihat…" serbu Yami mundur sedikit kebelakang tidak ingin di intropeksi lebih jauh oleh diri masa lalunya ini—HELL NO!

Atem hanya tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan Yami barusan, sementara semua yang ada di ruangan hanya menatap sang Pharaoh dengan mata penasaran, baru kali ini mereka mendengar sang Pharaoh tertawa di dalam ruangan tahta.

"Kau ini manis juga…" ucap Atem memulai kemudian langsung menyatakan "Aku ragu orang semanis dirimu itu Laki-Laki…" tambahnya lagi

Yami hanya tercengang—Apa ia salah dengar, dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia orang yang manis? _Fuck are you kidding me?_ Manis? Manis? Bahkan yang cocok dengan kata-kata itu mungkin adalah Aibou atau Mokuba yang notabene memiliki wajah cute face, tapi dirinya yang sudah dikatakan manis plus gender-nya sebagai laki-laki dipertanyakan tentunya membuat Yami merasa terhina, seenak jidad-nya dirinya yang sok berkuasa ini mengatakan hal itu kepada dirinya "Aku ini memang LAKI-LAKI! Kalau kau masih tidak percaya aku bisa membuktikannya!" sahut Yami geram sebelum kemudian membungkam mulutnya

"Hemm—Membuktikannya ya…" gumam Atem dengan seringaian

Yami hanya menatap wajah seringaian itu horror, sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan dirinya itu kepadanya sekarang tidak terdengar cukup bagus…

"P—Pharaoh…" ucap Shimon kepada Atem yang sekarang mengambil langkah maju menghampiri Yami yang kini dengan wajah panic berusaha mencari jalan keluar sebelum semuanya terlambat

Atem berlutut menatap Yami "Kau bilang kau bisa membuktikan kalau kau itu Laki-Laki hemm…" ucapnya dengan seringaian yang makin mengembang "Kalau begitu biar aku yang membuktikan kebenaran itu…" ucapnya lagi

"A—Apa yang kau… Menjauh dariku!" ucap Yami panic berusaha untuk kabur tapi sial kepada dua orang yang masih menggenggam kedua tangannya ini, kalau saja mereka membebaskannya ia pasti sudah akan melarikan diri dari sini.

Atem mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Yami…

Yami meronta untuk dibebaskan sambil meruntuki dirinya karena sejak kappa ia jadi selemah ini?—mungkin karena kurang latihan dana selama ini hanya bermalas-malasan saja di dalam Toko sehingga ia jarang melatih tubuhnya tapi…

**Dep!**

Wajah seluruh penonton di dalam Ruang Tahta memerah serta menatap tidak percaya…

Para pendeta yang lain hanya bisa tercengang, kecuali Isis yang kini harus menutup kedua mukanya tidak mau melihat kelanjutan sementara Seth yang hanya menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng kepala…

Shimon sang Mulan Abdi Pharaoh itu hampir pingsan karena ia berada sangat dekat sekali dengan tempat kejadian…

Atem masih memandang dengan tatapan tenang dengan tangan kini berada di dada Yami sambil meraba-raba sesuatu—wiiw, sepertinya ia sedang mencari pemikirannya sendiri "Hmm… Aneh sekali, _wanita _ini ber-dada rata tidak seperti yang lainnya…" gumam Atem sambil mengelus-elus dada Yami

Bagi semua orang yang ada di Istana dan melihat kejadian ini akan sangat shock seperti kejatuhan meteorit raksasa dari langit, kenapa ngak? Seorang Pharaoh sang Penguasa seperti Raja kini sedang meraba-raba sesuatu dari tubuh seorang tahanan hanya untuk membuktikan dia pria atau wanita?—sulit dipercaya bagi khalayak masyrakat umum..

Yami dengan wajah memerah merasa dirinya kini sedang mengalami ancaman yang lebih buruk dari biasanya—Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan dirinya di masa lalu ini seenak jidad mengelus tubuhnya seperti akan me-_rape_ dirinya ini, "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU LAKI-LAKI!" seru Yami sambil meronta hebat kini menggunakkan kakinya, setidaknya untuk membuat tangan itu menjauh dari tubuhnya yang tentunya akan sangat berbahayan untuknya.

"P—Pharaoh…" ucap Shimon berusaha menenangkan suasana hatinya sambil berdoa kepada RA! Bahwa ia akan segera melupakan kejadian barusan

"Sifatnya menarik juga…" komentar Atem tiba-tiba kemudian beranjak berdiri "Aku tertarik dengannya…"

**JEDERR!**

Bagaikan terkena Bom nuklir yang dijatuhkan di kota Horoshima dan Nagasaki, Yami serasa ingin menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam lubang pasir yang dalam atau lebih baik lagi ia lebih baik berendam bersama buaya-buaya di kolam daripada berada disini dan mendengar perkataan sesama dirinya yang kini TERTARIK dengan dirinya! Mimpi apakah dia semalam!

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengannya Pharaoh?" tanya Shimon berdeham

Atem memandang Yami untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga membutuhkan pelayan baru, Jadi kurasa aku akan menyimpannya untuk bekerja di dalam Istana…" jelas Atem kemudian memandang kedua orang yang masih menggenggam tangan Yami itu "Kalian bisa pergi sekarang, dia sudah berada di dalam kuasa milikku…" ucap Atem

"B—Baik Pharaoh…" ucap kedua orang itu sebelum kemudian melepaskan tangan Yami lalu menunduk hormat di depan Atem dan seterusnya meninggalkan ruang Tahta meninggalkan Yami yang masih mematung tidak berdaya membeku di tempatnya

_Aku…_

_Kembali lagi ke Masa 30.000 tahun yang lalu berkat Millenium Puzzle dimana seharusnya aku yang menjadi Raja dan memerintah…_

_Tapi karena suatu alasan aku turun jabatan ke kasta yang paling rendah dan di jual di depan khalayak luas…_

_Mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan karena sepertinya wajahku dianggap seperti peniru oleh para Masyarakat…_

_Diseret sampai ke Ruang Tahta dan bertemu DIRIKU di Masa lalu yang adalah RAJA! Hanya untuk dianggap sebagai seorang WANITA!—kurang ajar—Tapi yang lebih buruk dari semua itu…_

_AKU BEKERJA SEBAGAI PELAYAN DIRIKU DI MASA LALU—!_

"AKU TIDAK MAU BEKERJA DIBAWAH PIMPINANMU PHARAOH!" seru Yami langsung berdiri dari tempatnya menatap Atem dengan tatapan tajam dari Mata Crymsonnya

Atem tidak mengubris dan malah tersenyum saja menatap Yami sebelum kemudian "Isis…" panggilnya kepada salah satu pendeta wanita kepercayaannya

Isi berjalan menghampiri Atem "Ada yang bisa ku bantu Pharaoh?" ucapnya

Atem mengangguk sambil menunjuk Yami "Aku mau kau mempersiapkannya sebagai pelayan baruku…" ucap Atem menjelaskan "Hemm—Urusan pakaiannya, aku mau kau memberikannya pakaian para gadis pedansa itu, sepertinya akan terlihat cocok dengan _figure_-nya yang sekarang…" tambah Atem lagi

"Tentu, Pharaoh…" ucap Isis

"T—TUNGGU! Apa kau bilang barusan? Aku tidak akan sudi memakai pakaian dansa ataupun semacamnya!" bantah Yami menolak ketika mendengar dirinya harus memakai pakaian gadis pedansa Istana yang ia kenal terlalu mengeksposkan diri itu, mana mungkin ia mau mengenakan pakaian ITU!

Atem hanya menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang "Oh—Kau akan memakainya untukku, Lagipula, Kau adalah **Pelayan Penghibur**-ku yang baru…" sahut Atem kemudian membiarkan Isis menyeret Yami yang masih memberontak itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tahta menuju tempat yang lain.

_Mimpi buruk…_

_Ditambah dengan Horror lainnya…_

_Akankah Yami bisa selamat kali ini?_

* * *

**Lu:** Dan—TARRRA~ Err, Apa udah kerasa Shonnen-Ai belom sih? *bingung* Adegan Yami dan Atem itu adalah hasil manipulasi si Litte *geleng kepala* Karena Lu pusing belajar Fisika abis meskipun belajar REMED tetaplah REMED *kebiasaan remed Fisika* hallah, daripada stress mending ngetik aja sekalian pengalaman, Oh ya, kalo mau kritik langsung aja di kritik ya, tenang Lu ngak bakal sakit hati and _cry like babies_ bakal Lu terima, jadi jangan takut kalo mengkritik asal kritikan kalian sesuai dengan yang ada/ yang Lu tulis… xD sekalian doa moga contekan Lu buat Fisika keluar semua bwaahhahahahaha *sok PD* biarin daripada Litte yang sok pinter belajar~ REMED tetap REMED brow udah pasrah aja dan serahkan semuanya ke tanagn contekan yang bekerja~ *ngejek tuh?*

**Enjoy bagi para pembaca sekalian yah~**


End file.
